Sé feliz
by Siriela
Summary: Charlie&Tonks -Tonks se ha casado con Remus y sin embargo sigue pensando en Charlie Weasley. ¿El amor es tan magnanimo que se puede compartir?¿Acaso se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?. Dedicado a Dryadeh.


¡Hola!

Bueno aquí dejo mi reto para el intercambio de regalos de las **Weird Sisters**. Nunca antes había hecho un Charlie/Tonks, pero en el proceso de creación descubrí que son una buena pareja (y que Charlie está más guapo que Remus, obvio xD).

Espero que lo disfruten y aprovecho para desearles unas muy, pero muy felices fiestas (aquí sigue siendo 24 de dic., no sé en otros lugares xD) Este año en FF ha sido maravilloso y agradezco a todas aquellas que se han mantenido y han leído mis fics, en serio, son un gran, **GRAN** apoyo y sólo me queda desearles lo mejor de lo mejor y que el próximo año sea mucho más bonito que este.

**Así que meri crismas an a japi niu yir!**

**

* * *

**

_Este fic va dedicado a **Dryadeh**, no sólo porque me tocó tu reto nena, sino porque te lo mereces y eres la mejor (y porque no te puedo comprar nada xD). El punto es que sabes que te quiero un montón y que has sido un gran apoyo para mi. Ojalá y pudiera darte algo más y supiera cómo agradecerte mejor porque las palabras no son suficientes para hacerlo. Te quiero mucho y en verdad espero que disfrutes el fic tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo. Te mando un besote y unos gemelos Weasley envueltos en papel metálico rojo con una caja de chocolate líquido (tu sabrás qué hacer con ella y ellos, claro xD)_

_Feliz navidad nena y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para el próximo año. Y claro, antes de que se me olvide, muchísimas felicidades(fue tu cumple pero como siempre llego tarde =/ ) Espero que te la hayas pasado genial y que cumplas miles de años más! Te quiero muchísimo!_

* * *

**Sé feliz**

Si alguien le hubiese puesto la debida atención, entonces ése alguien se habría preguntado por qué ella tenía el cabello teñido de violeta el día de su boda. Por supuesto nadie ahondó en el tema; todos estaban demasiado emocionados por el acontecimiento y también estaban conmocionados por las constantes noticias de horrores cometidos por Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Tonks era excéntrica y rebelde, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero incluso ella sabía que para una boda –_su boda_– las personas debían vestir formal. Realmente no había pensado en ése color cuando había despertado por la mañana, sabiendo que estaba a unas pocas horas de unir su vida a la del hombre que amaba. Fue hasta que se vio frente al espejo, con ése extraño color en el cabello haciéndola lucir demacrada, que un pensamiento prohibido cruzó furtivamente por su mente: tal vez no se casaría con el hombre al que _más_ amaba. Sólo, simplemente, lo amaba y no había nada más allá de eso.

Desechando tal sacrilegio de su mente con un aspaviento de la mano, decidió cambiar el color de su pelo. Toda mueca de crispación fue vana, ni siquiera el bizqueo de sus ojos por el esfuerzo ayudó en algo; el color se mantuvo en su lugar y ella se preguntó si había dejado de ser una metamorfomaga durante la noche.

Toda la mañana estuvo detrás de su madre, rogándole para que la dejase ayudarla en los últimos retoques para la boda, pues no quería quedarse sola y por lo tanto, pensar demasiado en ese sentimiento de tristeza que la esperaba encerrado en su habitación, aguardando a que ella tuviese un sólo momento de reflexión para salir a la luz. Pero ésta se negó argumentando que ya casi terminaba y en un momento subiría a su habitación para ayudarla a vestirse.

–Y no quiero ver ese cabello morado en la ceremonia. Por una vez lucirás decente, ¡es tu boda! –le amenazó para después terminar de hechizar las flores del jardín.

* * *

_La fiesta de navidad en la Madriguera estaba en pleno apogeo. El ponche y el whiskey de fuego habían hecho de las suyas en varios invitados. En el jardín se podía escuchar un coro de voces masculinas __cantando villancicos, de vez en cuando alguno perdía el hilo de la letra o soltaba un hipido. Los responsables preferían entretener a los niños con chispas de colores que saltaban de sus varitas, pero definitivamente nadie se la pasaba tan bien como ella, cambiando de un aspecto a otro para complacer a los gemelos, que la miraban divertidos y anhelantes desde el piso. _

_Cuando abrió los ojos para observar a su público, descubrió a Charlie Weasley desternillándose de la risa junto con los gemelos. Aquello la hizo reír también, aunque de manera nerviosa. Charlie siempre la ponía nerviosa. Tal vez fuese su aspecto un tanto accidentando o su rostro plagado de pecas, pero definitivamente había algo en él que la inquietaba. _

–_¡Vamos, ahora haz una trompa de pato!__ –la alentó George que la miraba anhelante sentado en el piso delante de ella. Tonks miró confundida hacía Charlie, pero desvió los ojos rápidamente al encontrar en su rostro una calida sonrisa. Dejó caer sus párpados de nuevo y arrugó la nariz en una expresión que parecía dolorosa, inmediatamente su boca se transformó en una alargada y amarilla trompa de pato. Los gemelos aplaudieron extasiados. Fred se fue hacía atrás sujetándose el estómago como si éste intentase abandonar su cuerpo. Charlie seguía sonriendo sin desviar la mirada de Tonks. Apenada, ella sacudió la cabeza y la trompa de pato desapareció de su rostro. _

–_Fred, George, ¡dejen de molestar a Tonks! __Vayan a jugar con sus primos… han venido desde muy lejos… –decía la Señora Weasley mientras se acercaba al sofá donde Tonks se hallaba sentada frente a su público– ¡Charlie! ¿Tu también?..._

–_¡No, Molly!, no es ninguna molestia, de hecho no sé que haría sin este público tan maravilloso –dijo mirando dulcemente a los gemelos mientras les alborotaba las rojizas cabelleras._

–_Bueno… pensé que te mol__estaban… pero de cualquier forma, es mejor que vayan con sus primos porque no volverán a verlos hasta la próxima navidad… –y sin que nadie tuviese tiempo de replicar, tomó a cada uno de los gemelos del brazo y los arrastró entre protestas hacía el otro lado del salón donde se hallaba una congregación de pequeños con cabezas coronadas en rojo._

–_Vaya… tu madre es… dura –comenzó a decir la chica mientras seguía con la mirada a la Señora Weasley._

–_Bueno… si, si lo es –admitió Charlie mientras se acomodaba a su lado–. Espero no haberte incomodado._

– _¿__Cómo? –soltó girándose hacía él tan rápido que el cuello le dolió. _

–_Pensé que te había molestado el que yo estuviese entre tu "público maravilloso" –respondió el chico en tono afectado mientras reía._

– _¡__Claro que no! ¡Tú no me molestas en lo absoluto, al contrario! –después de haberlas dicho tan rápido, Tonks se arrepintió de esas palabras. Charlie la miraba sonriente, y ahora un ligero brillo había aparecido en sus ojos, iluminando su sonrisa. ¿Cómo es que antes no había notado que tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente?_ –. _Tú sabes que me debo a mi público –trató de rectificar._

–_Ja, ja, ja, por supuesto, Fred y George deben de ser un gran público –respondió entre risas el pelirrojo._

–_Y muy exigentes, por cierto… –señaló recordando todos los pedidos de los gemelos._

–_Bueno, es el precio que debes pagar por tan buena condición. Debe ser genial poder cambiar a tu antojo –dijo mirándola con vivo interés. Tonks apartó sus ojos de los de él. Le costaba bastante mirarlo, pero al verlo observarla de esa forma le resultó imposible. Quiso decir algo gracioso y ofrecer alguna excusa para alejarse de él, pero no supo qué, así que prefirió quedarse callada hasta que él se marchara por cuenta propia–. Como tu cabello, por ejemplo. Nunca lo había visto morado, pero es genial –señaló y le revolvió la cabellera._

_Sin poderlo evitar, Tonks se llevó una mano hacía su cabello, agradeciendo el habérselo dejado de ese color aunque no le gustara como se veía con él. Ahora si le gustaba. Le gustaba de una manera alarmante, puesto que en realidad lo que le había fascinado era el halago de Charlie._ «¡No me digas! ¡Ahora llevarás el cabello violeta a todos lados por si te lo encuentras!».

–_Gra… gracias –sonrió suavemente, tratando de aparentar una calma inexistente. ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba al hablar con alguien? Ni siquiera con Charlie le había pasado eso antes. Eran amigos y los amigos charlan de vez en cuando, ¿por qué ahora le costaba tanto trabajo seguir el hilo de la conversación o responder algo coherente? Debía de ser la emoción de volver a verlo, ¿hacía cuánto que él no volvía a casa por navidad? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? De cualquier manera, eso podía haber afectado su habla o su mente traviesa que pensaba en lo bien que lucía a pesar de los brazos quemados y su espalda demasiado ancha. _

–_Iré a ver los primos, mamá tiene razón, ¡hasta el próximo año los veré, qué tortura! –expresó en una voz teatral, evidenciando el sarcasmo._

_Ella sólo atinó a reír mientras lo observaba alejarse. Se sentía confusa y su corazón no paraba de martillar su pecho como si intentase traspasar su piel. Volvió a mirar hacía donde Charlie se hallaba. Al verlo ofreciéndole una gran vista de su ancha espalda, su corazón dio un salto repentino. No podía creer lo que sentía, Charlie era su _amigo_. Nada más. Sus pláticas siempre abordaban temas tan ordinarios como los dragones o su trabajo en el Ministerio. Habían salido juntos un par de veces a conciertos –sobretodo de las Brujas de McBeth– y siendo compañeros en Hogwarts habían compartido buenos y no tan buenos momentos. Se daba cuenta de que a través del tiempo había nacido un lazo entre ellos, estrecho e irrompible, un lazo de amistad. _Sólo una amistad.

_Ya antes se había fijado en su aspecto y lo había encontrado atractivo, a pesar de las quemaduras y sus múltiples pecas. Pero nunca había notado que su mirada era más cálida que la de Bill –más bien se asemejaba a la de Molly Weasley– y menos burlona que la de los gemelos. Tampoco había notado que su sonrisa era tan radiante como la de Myron Wagtail, vocalista de las Brujas de McBeth. En definitiva, nunca había visto a Charlie como algo más que un buen amigo, con el cual compartía bastantes aficiones –como la música y el gusto por los cambios llamativos, aunque Charlie opinaba que Myron no era tan sexy como ella decía–._

_No podía comprender por qué ahora sus ojos insistían en encontrar rasgos románticos en él y hacer que su voz se convirtiese en una tortura deliciosa, haciéndola sentir pequeña y desprotegida, necesitando de sus fuertes brazos para acunarla._

_Se llevó la mano al__ cabello de nuevo, tocándolo con suavidad e insistencia. Tomó un mechón y se lo llevó a la nariz, absorbiendo su olor, sin dejar de acariciarlo como si fuese un ser amado. _

* * *

–Muchas felicidades, querida. ¡Espero que seas muy, muy feliz! ­–dijo la Señora Weasley mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Había un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y Tonks sintió que en aquél abrazo intentó expresarle muchas cosas que no podía decir con simples palabras, así que le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza, queriendo transmitirle la gratitud y el amor que le tenía.

–Te agradezco el que estén aquí, Molly. Significa mucho para mi y para Remus. Sabes que son como de nuestra familia.

– ¡Y ustedes de la nuestra, cariño! ¡Dame otro abrazo! –ésta vez, Tonks sintió que faltó poco para que la Señora Weasley le fracturara un par de huesos. Cuando por fin se separaron, la Señora Weasley la miró tristemente–. Charlie no puedo venir. Sabes que la situación en estos momentos es muy difícil y tuvo algunos problemas en Rumania.

– ¿Usted… habló con él? ­–preguntó atónita. Su semblante de felicidad había cambiando tan rápido que la Señora Weasley se asustó. Ahora lucía consternada y ansiosa.

–Si, por supuesto. Hace unos días. No fue mucho lo que me pudo decir pero lamenta no estar aquí antes y en su nombre te pido perdón. A él le hubiese gustado venir, sabes que te quiere como a una hermana.

–No… no te preocupes, Molly. No pasa nada ­–murmuró la chica sin creer lo que la Señora Weasley le decía.

_Él lo sabía._ Charlie sabía que ella finalmente se había casado con Remus y que toda oportunidad para ellos había desaparecido para siempre. Pero en realidad, ¿alguna vez había existido algo más que una verdadera amistad? ¿Alguna vez ella se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos? Aunque nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, Tonks había creído que Charlie la quería más qué como a una amiga hasta el día en que le informó que se marcharía a Rumania. O tal vez simplemente había malinterpretado sus palabras y acciones. De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y la despedida había sido dolorosa. Ella había llorado sobre su hombro y él la había abrazado en silencio, sin darle el consuelo de decirle que regresaría pronto.

Después se enamoró de Lupin y por momentos su dolor pareció encontrar sosiego. Pero era en los momentos de soledad cuando la agonía llegaba más aplastante que nunca. No podía evitar pensar en Charlie Weasley y tampoco podía evitar desear estar a su lado. Maldecía a los dragones que a su juicio eran los que al final de cuentas le habían arrebatado el amor del pelirrojo. Así que se aferró a Remus, su tabla de salvación. Se aferró tanto a él que también sufrió por su culpa, pero extrañamente ése dolor ahogó al otro y con el tiempo lo desplazó.

Y ahora resurgía de nuevo, débil, pero incansable. Al tomar la decisión de casarse con Remus el viejo dolor renació, sonriéndole desde la oscuridad pero sin atacarla otra vez, sin embargo fueron las palabras de la Señora Weasley las que ahora despertaban al coloso de su sueño y lo instaban a torturarla de nuevo. _Porque él lo sabía y no había nada más importante en el mundo que eso. _

Tal vez por esa razón su cabello había amanecido morado y se negaba a cambiar de color. Tal vez por eso cuando pronunció sus votos y unió su varita a la de Remus la mano le tembló tanto que el hechizo estuvo a punto de romperse varias veces. Ésa era la explicación perfecta de por qué no se sentía dichosa y plena, como la novia que era.

Amaba a Remus. El saber que ahora estarían juntos por siempre –después de sufrir bastante por la inicial negativa de él–, multiplicaba mil veces su felicidad. Pero al parecer eso no parecía suficiente. Por un momento tuvo la visión de una boda igual a esa –en el jardín de la casa de su madre, que igualmente lloraba durante toda la ceremonia, incluso su cabello seguía siendo morado contrastando con el blanco inmaculado de su vestido– pero con un novio distinto. Una boda donde ella uniera su vida a la de Charlie. Fue tan lejos que se atrevió a imaginar su luna de miel. Irían a Rumania y él la llevaría a ver a los dragones.

Desechó sus pensamientos tan rápido como habían llegado a su cabeza. No quería imaginar otro novio más que _su_ Remus, no quería engañarlo aunque sólo fuese con el pensamiento el mismo día de su boda. Definitivamente no quería llorar como aquélla mañana, tan dolorosa y desconsoladamente que no pudo negar a su madre que lo había estado haciendo, diciéndole que eran lágrimas de felicidad en vez de la verdad.

Y sin embargo otras preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza_, ¿qué diría él cuando la viera junto a Remus? ¿Qué pensaba de que ella se hubiese casado con alguien más?_ Al final de cuentas él nunca había prometido regresar por ella o pedirle siquiera que esperara por él. Y ella tampoco había prometido esperar por ese regreso. No estaba comprometida a él y sobretodo, Remus no se merecía aquello. Él era un hombre bueno que estaba dando todo de sí para que ella fuese feliz. Él no la había abandonado, no había preferido a nada ni a nadie antes que ella…

–¡Tonks, Tonks! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la Señora Weasley tomándola por los hombros y dándole una sacudida.

–Si, Molly… estoy perfectamente –se disculpó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

–Pensé que te perdíamos, te quedaste como… en blanco. Debe ser la emoción, ¡no sé que haré con la boda de Bill! Espero no enloquecer, aunque creo que ya lo estoy haciendo… –rió y Tonks se unió a ella con una risa nerviosa.

* * *

Llegaron sigilosamente hasta la barra invisible de contención que impedía aparecerse directamente en la Madriguera. Definitivamente se habían tomado muchas molestias con respecto a la seguridad de Harry. Pero eso estaba bien, caminar hacía la casa en vez de aparecerse repentinamente frente a la puerta le daba tiempo suficiente para calmar sus ansias y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Remus caminaba a su lado algo encorvado. Estaba preocupado y ella lo notaba en su aspecto. Por supuesto que ella también estaba preocupada, había muchas cosas en qué pensar. Primero y más importante, estaba el hecho de que el mundo conocido hasta ese momento se estaba desmoronando; Voldemort avanzaba a grandes zancadas en su afán por controlarlo todo y el peligro se ceñía sobre ellos como un manto ajustado e irrompible. Después estaba la noticia que hacía poco habían recibido: _serían padres_. Al recibirla, Tonks había saltado de felicidad y había besado tanto a Remus que éste tuvo que forcejear un rato con ella para quitársela de encima. Él, por otro lado no había recibido la noticia con tanto entusiasmo. Argumentaba cosas tan estúpidas cómo en qué condiciones vendría al mundo ese ser y sobretodo cómo sería. Le preocupaba demasiado que pudiese heredar su condición de hombre lobo. Le preocupaba demasiado su economía, las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, el que el Ministerio estuviese tomando cartas en el asunto con respecto a los hombres lobo, el hecho de que ella fuese demasiado joven y el más bien pareciese el abuelo del niño. Estaba demasiado preocupado y ella demasiado feliz como para dejarse contagiar por su angustia.

Estaba de acuerdo con él, a ella también le preocupaban muchas cosas, pero no podía dejar de aferrarse a su hijo como si fuese una luz que iluminara sus caminos, una prueba fehaciente de que todo iba a mejorar y de que aún había esperanzas.

Pero en ése momento lo que realmente le preocupaba era _él._ Lo vería después de tanto tiempo y no quería pensar en su rostro al recibirla. No quería imaginar sus ojos carentes de expresión o por el contrario, llenos de sentimientos que la atormentarían. Tampoco quería imaginar su tacto frío y duro cuando sus manos se enlazaran en un saludo.

El mirar de nuevo a Remus la hizo sentir peor. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por cómo la recibiría Charlie cuando caminaba al lado de su esposo, que además lucía verdaderamente atormentado? Volvió a repetirse que ella no tenía ni tuvo alguna vez compromiso alguno con el cuidador de dragones. Trató de hacerse a la idea de que él había salido de su vida en cuanto había decidido irse a Rumania. Después de todo lo que había pasado no podía darse el lujo de seguir pensando en Charlie Weasley como el chico al que una vez entregó su amor.

Pero falló. Por que por más que Tonks se esforzó en apartar de su mente los ojos brillantes de Charlie, en pensar en su hijo y en su esposo, no pudo evitar mirar ansiosamente hacía todos lados cuando llegó a la Madriguera conducida por los gemelos.

Remus se acercó a Harry, dejándola a ella en la entrada, estática y sin aliento. Charlie la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Más no fue la mirada que Tonks había esperado. Ella habría pensado en resentimiento, tal vez odio o decepción. La sorpresa casi la hace volver sobre sus pasos para escapar de ahí: en los ojos de Charlie había anhelo, ansiedad y también amor.

Se acercó torpemente hacía Hermione y le dedicó un escueto saludo. Fue así por toda la mesa, dejando hasta el final lo inevitable. Por fin se detuvo frente a Charlie que la miraba con una de sus sonrisas calidas plasmada a fuego en sus labios. Se le veía ligeramente más fuerte y maduro, además se había cortado el cabello casi al rapé.

Tonks, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le sonrió tímidamente, deseando lanzarse a sus brazos y huir, todo a la vez. Pero antes de llevar una u otra cosa a cabo, Lupin se detuvo frente a Charlie y le tendió la mano, saludándolo. Después pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tonks y la acercó hacía su cuerpo. Al ver esto los ojos de Charlie se abrieron por la sorpresa y un silencio incómodo cayó repentinamente sobre ellos.

–¡Tonks, Remus! Me alegra verlos ­­–se escuchó la voz de la Señora Weasley e inmediatamente el hechizo silencioso desapareció–. Pero no se queden ahí parados, tomen asiento, vamos, vamos… ¡oh, casi lo olvido! –Soltó de pronto dándose un golpecito en la frente–. Charlie, Tonks y Remus se han casado, apenas unas semanas atrás, fue una boda maravillosa… –después de eso, Tonks no escuchó nada más. La sorpresa en el rostro de Charlie la había confundido.

– ¿Se…se han casado? –preguntó Charlie, incrédulo. La Señora Weasley lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asintiendo efusivamente–. Lo siento, yo no lo sabía –se disculpó. En su rostro se instaló inmediatamente una sonrisa franca, como si hubiese recibido una muy buena noticia–. Felicidades, Lupin –dijo y lo abrazó. A Tonks le pareció un verdadero abrazo fraternal. Cuando se separó de él la abrazó a ella. Tonks casi cae al suelo cuando lo sintió rodearla con sus brazos musculosos. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello y trató de aplacar el sollozo que estuvo a punto de traicionarla. Cuando él intentó apartarse Tonks lo abrazó aún más fuerte, una súplica silenciosa de que no la dejara.

–Felicidades, Dora. Espero que seas feliz –murmuró él en su oído, tan dulce y genuinamente que ella no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

–Gra…gracias –respondió con la voz estrangulada y se apartó de él rápidamente, como si quemase, caminando en dirección a la entrada de la Madriguera anunciando que necesitaba ir al baño.

Corrió por la desierta sala y para cuando había llegado a las escaleras su sollozo se había convertido en un llanto sofocado. Entró en la primera puerta al lado del pasillo y cerró con portazo tan fuerte que creyó haber roto las ventanas. Miró alrededor y se encontró con un póster de las Brujas de McBeth en una pared y en la otra una foto de Gwenog Jones, Capitana de las Holyhead Harpies.

Aquélla habitación pequeña y brillante le dio la serenidad que tanto necesitaba. Sentándose en la pequeña cama junto a la pared decidió que era hora de enfrentar sus propios miedos, que tenía que tomar las riendas de su futuro, del futuro que ella había elegido y que deseaba recorrer junto a Remus Lupin, el _único_ hombre al que amaría desde ése momento.

Después de secar sus lágrimas y respirar profundamente varias veces decidió ir con Remus, que seguramente se estaba preguntando si no se habría ido por la cañería del baño. Salió de la habitación en silencio y comenzó a descender por las escaleras lentamente, hasta que estuvo al final de éstas y se dio cuenta de que el salón aparentemente vacío no lo estaba del todo.

Charlie estaba ahí, y la esperaba sentado en el mismo sofá en que hacía años ella había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él.

Quiso seguir de largo, aparentando que no lo había visto, pero rápidamente dedujo que si de verdad quería comenzar de nuevo y hacerlo todo bien, debía comenzar por cerrar las heridas del pasado y la mejor forma era hablando con el que se las había causado.

–Te has cortado el cabello –dijo de formal casual, sentándose a su lado.

–Si… bueno… en realidad fue mamá, dijo algo acerca de que debía verme presentable en la boda, ya sabes… –sonrió girándose hacía ella–. El tuyo sigue igual, morado, como me gusta –dijo mirándola fijamente. Nuevamente Tonks no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al cabello–. Te extrañé mucho.

–Y yo a ti –Tonks pudo sentir claramente como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole seguir, pero luchando contra todo logró hablar de nuevo: –Lo siento tanto, Charlie, de verdad lo siento, lo siento… –repitió hasta que él la tomo entre sus brazos protectores y ella comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. Pensó que aquello era ridículo, que de esa forma no arreglaría nada y que por supuesto esa posición la hacía lucir como una debilucha sin agallas. Y ella era todo menos débil–Yo… pensé que no regresarías más… pensé que me habías olvidado –dijo entre lágrimas–. Amo a Remus y también… a ti. ¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!

–Tranquila, lo sé –respondió mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cabellera–. No tienes por que pedir perdón. Has hecho lo mejor… yo… yo nunca te pedí que esperaras por mi y tu no prometiste hacerlo… no le debes nada a nadie…

–Pero… pensé que… ¡Por Merlín, no sé qué pensé! –Soltó un hipido–. Si tu me lo hubieses pedido… yo lo habría hecho, Charlie. Lo habría hecho todo por ti.

–¡Ey!, ¡no digas eso nunca más! –Dijo Charlie tomando su rostro entre las manos–. Todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros ha sido maravilloso y yo no sería tan egoísta como para pedirte nada… –y al ver la nobleza y la preocupación de sus ojos Tonks rompió a llorar de nuevo.

–Es que… hay más… –sollozó ruidosamente–. Yo… estoy embarazada.

Charlie apartó sus manos del rostro de Tonks lentamente, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Había confusión en su rostro, pero también había dolor. El dolor que Tonks había estado esperando ver y que fue más duro de lo que pudo soportar.

–No sé qué decir –dijo al fin el pelirrojo, evitando mirarla

–Yo si sé qué decir –dijo tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojos: – _lo siento_. Por favor, perdóname. Aunque lo nuestro nunca fue algo oficial, pensé que había _algo_. Desesperé... estabas tan lejos y cuando volvías había veces en que ni siquiera podíamos vernos… con el tiempo pensé que me habías olvidado y traté de hacer lo mismo… después conocí a Remus y descubrí que podía amar de nuevo. Él ha sido tan paciente, y me entiende… –al hablar así de su esposo, Tonks se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Remus eran genuinos y ni siquiera Charlie podía cambiarlos.

–Yo soy el que lo siente, Dora… Al principio no me atreví a decir lo que sentía, creí que sólo lograría apartarte de mi lado. Después, cuando me marché a Rumania lo hice con la esperanza de olvidarte, creí que la lejanía me ayudaría… por supuesto que no lo hizo –soltó con una risa sarcástica–. No sabes cuánto lamento mi cobardía, cuánto lamento el haber llegado tarde…

Tonks estiró una mano para tocar su rostro. Al sentir su contacto en la mejilla, Charlie cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor de los dedos de ella que acariciaban el perfil de su mandíbula, para después ascender a sus labios. Cuando él abrió los ojos, sintiendo que regresaba a la realidad, se encontró con el rostro de Tonks a pocos centímetros del suyo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Y sin pensarlo más, él unió sus labios a los de ella por última vez en un beso profundo y desesperado. Charlie tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Tonks, ladeándolo para profundizar el beso. Ella abrió sus labios dejando que su lengua saliera al encuentro de la de él para encontrarse en una batalla delirante en la cual no había ganador.

Después de besar repetidamente sus labios en cortos besos, Charlie logró apartarse de Tonks, sujetando aún su rostro entre sus manos. Por su rostro descendían nuevas lágrimas y sus ojos cristalinos lo miraban con profunda tristeza y pena. La llevó de nuevo hacía sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho, tranquilizándola con una continua caricia en su cabello.

–Está bien… tranquila, todo está bien. Piénsalo de éste modo: ¿crees que permitiría que siguieras con Lupin si supiera que no lo amas o eres infeliz a su lado? Te amo, Tonks. Te amo tanto que quiero que seas feliz, no me importa con quién y si lo eres a su lado, entonces seré el primero en felicitarlo por ello.

–Charlie… –sollozó quedamente–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Por el momento haremos que Harry pase un buen momento y comeremos tarta.

–Llamaré a mi hijo Charlie… claro, si es niño –dijo Tonks, y sonrió.

–No, nada de eso –soltó Charlie mientras la tomaba de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo–. No necesito ni quiero un homenaje que no merezco. Tú le pondrás un nombre bonito a ése niño y yo sólo seré su tío Charlie, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –contestó con renuencia.

–Sólo quiero que seas feliz –dijo Charlie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Fue una caricia tan íntima, ambos sintiendo que sería la última vez que podrían tocarse de esa forma, qué no se percataron cuando Remus entró precipitadamente en el salón con la respiración entrecortada.

–Tonks, rápido, el Ministro viene hacía acá. Tenemos que irnos.

Asustada, tanto por la noticia como por el hecho de haber sido descubierta en esa situación, Tonks saltó del sofá y corrió hacía su esposo, que le extendió la mano para tomarle la suya. Y así, tomados de las manos salieron de la Madriguera y se dirigieron hacía la barra de contención para poder desaparecer lo antes posible.

Sólo una vez Tonks volvió la mirada, encontrándose con la figura de Charlie en la entrada del jardín mirando hacía ellos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de la barra de contención mágica, Remus la abrazó para realizar la desaparición conjunta. Muy pronto Tonks se vio absorbida por el torbellino de colores y una sensación de desprendimiento invadió su cuerpo. Y a mitad de ése viaje en el espacio, mientras se aferraba a Remus abrazándolo por la cintura, levantó la vista hacía su rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos que la miraban con infinito amor y ternura, y le pareció que le hablaban dándole las gracias.

Tonks sonrió y volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de él, aferrándose a su cintura aún más fuerte, sintiendo que su vida al lado de Remus sería como ese torbellino, multicolor e infinita.


End file.
